


Silent Consent

by Ikana



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Oral, PWP, ZoSan - Freeform, love and affection ahead, not very explicit though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: Sometimes, the feeling of emptiness disguises as awe when the eyes meet an endless horizon.Sometimes, the feeling of happiness disguises as a gentle swordsman.





	Silent Consent

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something of bright, pure love again. I feel better now.

In a life where anything can happen, even smallest things tend to be too much once in a while. What a person can take is just so much. In the end all brave men and women are just tiny humans. 

Seldom was the occurrence of Sanji being at loss of words. Zoro had been out cold, sleeping tight for a while now. Not a whole day, nothing to be concerned about and yet, Sanji was not capable of shaking off that threatening feeling. 

Curling smoke rising up got dishevelled by a gentle breeze. The air contained the smell of salt and Sanji wrinkled his nose at it. Another drag of his cigarette daubed the scent and plunged his taste buds with bitter smoky tobacco flavour.

The clear night sky seemed endless as he stared into the faraway horizon. Countless lanterns were distributed all over the royal blue curtain. The sight offered a strange feeling of freedom Sanji was unfamiliar with. He trusted that this openness he felt in his heart was the same he would feel once he would see All Blue. 

Melancholy hit him at the thought. He still believed in All Blue. Like Luffy believed in One Piece. 

The man shifted against the crow’s nest pole and circled his shoulders to loosen them up. Nothing cracked, nothing felt bad. He used his limbs regularly, they were in good shape. Yet he could feel some tension fade from muscles that started to stiffen at the horrible body posture he maintained during watch. 

His eyes traversed the horizon once again before he got up to walk around so he could check the other direction too. Nothing but blue night. The sea beneath looked ominous as it rocked the ship like a cradle, waves meeting the wood and blobbing at the impact like the water would giggle at his stupid thoughts.

Faintly he could hear steps resonate over the wooden floor. Controlled, regular steps. Music to the ears, a steady rhythm that thrummed in the same volume each time it emerged. Only one man on this ship was capable of controlling himself so perfectly as to move so consciously it would always make the same sound. 

Usually he would sit down on the crow’s nest trapdoor just to tease him, but he wasn’t planning on forcing an argument. He needed this company right now. 

As the sounds of shoes meeting wood changed in pitch he knew Zoro was already using the ladder. Instead of blocking it, he opened the trapdoor and held it up without taking a glance to see how far his visitor had come so far. He exhaled some smoke and drowned in blissful thoughts for a second. Then he heard hands tapping onto wood, watched through narrowed lids how Zoro gripped the edges strongly and pulled his body up effortlessly. The bandages hid the play of his muscles when he did so, hid their gorgeous movement beneath the fragile skin. He reached to touch the white immediately. Zoro let him. 

When their eyes met, Sanji felt his heart open even wider. This night was special in a way he could not point out. Everything felt different. Was he getting sentimental? Was he dreaming? 

One elegant move later, Sanji felt himself pressed against the middle pole again and the shadow before him was a face close enough to bring their lips together. There was no second thought as he complied. 

There was no need to deny. This was what they were at night. Rivalry would return with the break of dawn and the chance would be gone forever to admit that closeness was something they needed from the bottom of their hearts. 

They lived here. They lived now. And this dimension was meant only for each other. 

Other tastes than bitterness from cigarettes began to spread within. Zoro’s tongue painted all the flavours in his cavern like a brush changing colour in an interior. Remnants of stolen rum. Sanji would chide him only with the sun up in the sky. This moment was too special as to spoil it with minor details. 

Something else came through as well. Beside the stinging taste of alcohol, Sanji never failed to notice the man’s natural taste. Something fresh and unconditionally delicious. During the day Zoro was a wild animal unless he slept, but during the night he could experience the flowery taste. By heart he knew, Zoro was a wild flower. Something rare and gorgeous with exquisite nectar and a precious scent. 

Hands around his neck pulled him away from the wooden post and guided him towards the floor. He threw his smouldering cigarette off and into the sea carelessly. He didn’t need it anymore. His legs spread naturally as his breath became ragged with excitement. Fingertips brushed over a strong upper arm, tracing the outlines of well defined contours. What an admirable muscular frame he had. 

The sound of his pants getting opened was distant to his ears. The space up here was tight, yet it was so perfect just for them. Feeling relaxed at being around the other he allowed himself to sink down onto cold wood. When he was so close to the ground he could still smell the material’s original scent.

Both arms stretched above his head instinctively as he writhed slowly into a comfortable position. His pants got tugged down just a tad and the night’s breeze brushed over the newly exposed skin as if it tried to kiss him as well. Something far hotter formed a contrast to the weather’s mood as Zoro had inched in to take in the scent. There was no hurry. There was no shame. There was no holding back. 

Contrary to his imagination he had about the Marimo, Sanji found Zoro to be a tender partner. He had always seen him train without a pause, had seen him fight without mercy and had listened to his arguments that held no delicacy. He could have sworn, Zoro was a beast in bed, could have sworn Zoro was selfish and a man of quick fucks only. 

The way the tongue lapped along his limp member however was nothing like the heated man he was during day at all. He could not feel any urgency and at the sight of Sanji’s relaxed condition, there were no snarky remarks or comments. Like this he could just be, could exist without a doubt or fear in the world. He let him take the soft flesh into his mouth and writhed again. No intentions of getting away were present in his movements as he did so. It was all for comfort.

No. After a while of what they had he had found out that Zoro was generous. He was considerate and gentle, a natural talent in observation and at exploring what pleased and what displeased. He didn’t ask for anything in return. Instead he relied that at some point Sanji would reciprocate, would return the favours. There had never been an exchange of words about it. It was mutuality, based on silence. 

Heat travelled down from his tip, along the underside of stiffening meat. Sanji’s eyes were captivated by the stars as careful suction got applied to his soft balls. He had never understood how Zoro could be this shameless about granting these things, about handling another man’s body. Yet the way it was done so naturally paired with almost naïve innocence within those pure actions, Sanji never questioned the sincerity. 

Whether Zoro had felt that Sanji had needed affection tonight the blond was actually clueless about. The night was their territory, yet not every night proved to be cut out for it. There were no appointments or meeting spots. They found each other when they needed it. And it was perfect every single time. 

His breath hitched as the rough fingers pumped him to support the mouth moving up and down and not swallowing but just licking the side back and forth. It felt amazing. It was like his soul expanded within his body, originating from the heart and growing beyond his body’s capacity. He could free it, could let go and allow it to touch the endless sky and it would still be there to connect to him. 

With every move he felt himself detach from mundane existence. Zoro brought him bliss and ease.   
The change of speed caused his body to twitch. Sensual motions flattered his erection expertly as Sanji tried to raise his hips to meet the actions. All of a sudden Zoro was down on him, mouth pulled over the whole length and it was his head held in place only that forced the hips back to the floor to keep them still. 

A quick glance down let him sigh in awe. Zoro was an expert, a gorgeous catch to be with. Determined and willing to please around the clock. This was his nakama.   
Three golden earrings glistened in the moonlight and for the first time he wondered why Zoro had them. He didn’t ask. 

As a sound similar to a plenteous growl vibrated through the wide and full throat containing him, Sanji convulsed involuntarily. He kept his voice in check though. Again he tried to move his hips, but the head still held in place used too much pressure as to allow him to. Faintly Sanji could hear the swordsman breathe through his nose. 

When the mouth finally retreated, Sanji felt strangely close to coming already. Something like today had fit his mood so perfectly, it didn’t need much more to satisfy him. He had received what he had needed. Closeness. Reassurance. Warmth. 

The blond leaned up on his elbow and caught a glimpse of the other in the darkness. The open shirt revealing the bandages didn’t cover the muscular unwrapped chest. A faint sheen of sweat covered the sun kissed skin and he could have sworn Zoro’s dark nipples were erect. 

He could think of thousand things that could happen now, but when he watched the man get up he had to admit, it had been none of his expectations. Zoro unclad his bottom half unceremoniously and straddled him, kneeled above him, hips almost touching. The weight of the man sitting down on him never came for Zoro was far too considerate as to burden Sanji with the severity of his body. 

Instincts let them do the rest. Where Sanji’s hand reached to touch the abdomen before dropping to the stiffened member of his partner, Zoro did the same for the blond. Locking eyes was something they avoided. The thumb of Zoro’s pumping hand expanded, reached to touch his own manhood as well and Sanji followed suit, joined in grasping both. 

The expression Zoro offered was not one anybody would expect on a pleasured man, it bespoke of control. Only his eyes gave away how deeply indulged he was in this moment. Sanji could tell, if they had the guts to look at each other now, they could pry in each other’s souls. Heat created between them seemed to flare. Flames of passion licked their bodies up and down as joined together hands massaged the kissing members between them. 

Sanji was the first to come. His mental stability slipped for a second as a gentle gasp couldn’t be contained any longer. Then his body followed suit. His orgasm was silent otherwise, wet and strong and voiceless all at once. The hand between their bodies twitched and he could feel Zoro grip it with the other to keep guiding him, to create some overstimulation for the blond while the fighter still tried to reach the highest point of common lust. 

Sanji allowed him to take over his hand. He was so selfish, he knew, not giving back anything today. But the day would come when there was Zoro who needed him for support. Then he would offer his service generously and return all the favours.

A laid back moan rung in his ears, distant and hidden behind prominent heart beat resonating in his ear, yet it was definitely there. Zoro’s sound of climax. Another thing Sanji had never expected. Zoro was no silent cummer. He always had this slightly pitched vibrating sigh of bliss accompanying peak. Never loud, never silent either. It was erotic in its own kind. 

Finally the permanently stimulating motions between them stopped. The dark frame closed in, giving a beautiful silhouette against the moonlight and Sanji just stared in awe. His hand reached out for the other to pull it close, to lick it clean for Zoro. He could taste their mixed essences. Both bitter, could differentiate them by texture though. Around the fingertips he tasted something faintly sweet. The texture was more creamy and liquid. The further he came down, the more he realised that Zoro was mixing in. It was thicker, less intense in taste. Again, more natural like the taste of his kiss. Not exactly delicious, but a definite pleasure to taste once in a while. Like a rare treat. 

Muscles played beneath skin again as Zoro rose from the ground. He stepped back into his pants. In the meantime, Sanji tucked himself back in. He felt better. The strange melancholy was not only gone, it was completely vanished even. 

The sound of the trapdoor closing didn’t distract him. He licked his own hand now, mind spaced out. The feeling of an expanded soul. It was still there. So prominent, so free. Where it had been an empty bubble before he now realised the swordsman had left something behind inside. 

Genuine happiness. Warmth. Reassurance.   
No matter the hardships. Someone was always there.


End file.
